The knight of the night
by Globe The Hedgehog
Summary: Eggman is once again trying to take over the world but this time he is succeding sonic and shadow can't beat him with this new energy he found but then a new hedgehog arrives and starts to make friends and enemies. can he and his new friends stop eggman? bad summarry i know and title is a work in progress. will also contain hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys Globe here and I know I might seem to be making multiple stories at once but I wanted to keep this idea fresh so here is The Knight of the night**

Prologue

It was a regular day in the tabaki village everyone was doing their everyday tasks But one young hedgehog was having a little conversation with an older female hedgehog. "Come on mom can I please go look around" asked the young hedgehog "You know why you can't you could hurt someone" said the woman. "Come on I have it under control" he protested "But it could get stronger at any time I'm trying to protect you" she answered making him upset. "Come on let him have some fun" said an older male hedgehog coming in the house "really" said the young hedgehog smiling. "But he's only 5" the woman tried to protest "He needs some excitement he can go" said the male "Ok" said the woman "Thank you dad" said the young hedgehog.

The young hedgehog then ran out of the house and towards the woods to go exploring and see what's in there. After a few minutes he felt something pulling him towards an opening when a black light appeared in the middle. He came closer and found a black ring but when he touched it he felt great power in it he decided to show his parents. He then started to head back to the village when he started to hear screams and saw smoke he then started to run faster. When he got there he saw houses on fire people running in all directions and saw many robots capturing my friends. "Hey get away from them" he shouted to the robots when they flew to a big robot "Ho ho ho well you think you can stop me" shouted a voice from the big robot.

I then saw the guards running towards the robot attacking but then were quickly defeated "Stay back or the life of these two will be taken" he said laughing. When two metal claws came out of the robot holding two hedgehogs that made me horrified it was my parents. Then another guard came and attacked the robot before I shouted "STOP" but it was too late he fired and my parents were then killed in front of my eyes. I then dropped to my knees my only family were just killed in front of me I didn't know what came over me but I'm sure it came from the ring. "AAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed towards the sky when a black circle appeared around me and hundreds of black fiery orbs appeared over me. I then shot my hands forward and the orbs flew straight to the robot making it explode "I'll be back" shouted a voice when an orb flew away.

I then was gasping for air when I looked around my home everyone I knew was gone I was all alone. I then made a solemn vow I would kill whoever did this he took the lives of all the innocent people in my village for no reason. I then stood up grabbed all I could savage and buried my parents "I love you guys" I said when I left to where the orb flew away.

**Ok this is now my third fan fiction I hope you all enjoyed I will continue soon and update this the same day as my other stories **

**Globe: you made yourself cry with this story**

**Me: Hey quiet, but now I'm globe and I'll see ya next time**


	2. first day in the city

**Hello guy's I'm glad that this fanfiction is doing good like the others please review and Metal thank you for the advice I will use it and now story time**

_My life changed that one day when eggman destroyed my village but that all happened 12 years ago my parents died, my home was destroyed, and my power was released._

Thought the teenage hedgehog leaving the small village that he had just helped free from eggman and they all waved to him

_My name is Globe the hedgehog I made a debt to kill the person who killed my family but sometimes I feel like instead I want him behind bars. But here is my story when all of that changed._

He thought when he saw the massive city.

(In the city)

"Hey sonic look at this" said a female voice holding a newspaper.

"What is it Amy" said sonic taking the paper.

"It's clipping about this new hero who apparently has taken on hundreds of eggman's robots" explained Amy.

"I heard about this" said a two- tailed fox looking at the paper.

"Really, well what's his name" asked sonic reading the rest of the paper

"People call him the dark night" answered Amy

"Huh, well if he comes here let's have him join us" said a male voice coming from a brown hedgehog with aqua eyes and black gloves with his quills in the shape of a Mohawk.

"And you will be the one to ask him" said sonic looking from the paper

"Ok but it will be when he comes here" said the hedgehog leaving the room

Globe was walking in the city looking around amazed by the scenery when he was pulled into an alley way.

"What a beautiful day" said Amy walking through town when she heard voices in an alley.

"Please let me go" said a male voice.

"We will if you just had us all your money" said an older voice.

Amy then peaked around the corner to see a young green hedgehog surrounded by 4 male humans with knives at his neck. She couldn't let them do this.

"Leave him alone" she said pulling out her hammer walking towards them.

"Is this your girlfriend" one of them said smiling at the hedgehog

"No I'm not his girlfriend but leave him alone" she said pulling up her hammer

"Are you seriously going to let a girl fight for you" asked another one of the people.

"No… but I'll let her help" said globe grabbing one their arms and flipping them.

Then Amy swung her hammer throwing one of them to the wall and then Globe grabbed one of them and bent their arm backwards. Then the leader was running away and before amy could chase him she saw him being electrocuted.

She then turned to look at globe and saw him holding a strange gun and then he put it under his cloak.

"Thank you" said globe

"You're welcome… but why didn't you handle them yourself" asked amy putting her hammer away

"Because I waited for something to distract them I'm globe by the way" he said holding out his hand

"I'm Amy rose" she said shaking his hand

"How can I repay for what you did" he asked smiling at her

"One thing is you could explain what that is" she said pointing at the gun

"It is just one of my inventions. I like to tinker with metal and create things" he explained

"One of my friends likes to do that to" she said smiling

"Now secondly I have a few errands to run will you run them with me" she asked

"Sure it's the least I could do" he said smiling as they walked off

**Now if you've been reading me for a while you would notice that this is not how I normally wright but I was suggested to and I think it worked out great I hope you all liked this chapter I'm globe and I'll see ya next time.**


	3. Old friend, new foe

**I'm sorry that it's been a week but I'm back and now it's for chapter 3 of the knight of the night**

"Thank you again for helping me back in the alley" said globe walking with amy to her house

"It was nothing I couldn't just stand there" she said smiling at me

"But before you leave can I at least see your face" she asked stopping in front of her and her friend's house

"Ok" he said taking down his hood showing a green hedgehog with red eyes, orange and yellow lines across his quills, and black at the end of them

"I have to go now bye" he said before putting his hood back up and leaving

"Bye" she said waving and heading into her and friends house to see sonic talking to someone in a G.U.N uniform and mask

"Hey amy" said sonic nodding to her

"Hey sonic who is this" she asked sitting down across from them

"He is an agent from G.U.N asking about that dark knight person apparently they want to take him in for questioning

"Huh ok then" she said a little confused when she saw a young rabbit come down the stairs

"Hi cream" said amy waving to the bunny

"Hi Ms. Amy, who was that green hedgehog you were talking to outside" she asked standing next to her

"Green hedgehog" said the agent leaning forward with curiosity

"It's was just someone I met named globe" she answered confused

"Another hedgehog wow how did you meet" asked sonic when the agent stood up

"Where did he go" he asked quickly

"He went downtown" she answered when he went for the door

"I must leave goodbye" he said when he ran out the door

(Downtown)

Globe was walking around looking at shops when he saw a g.u.n agent looking straight at him. "Oh no" he said before running away when the agent ran after him

"Hey stop" he shouted when they ran into an alley and was then cornered

"No I won't go back" Globe shouted trying to climb up the wall when he was pulled down by the agent who suddenly appeared under him and was then pinned down

"Let me go" Globe said as the agent removed the hood

"It is you" he said then getting of him

"Who are you" said globe confused

"I thought you would remember me after when the village was attacked" he said removing his mask

Globe then gasped at revelation of the agent. He was a black hedgehog with grey stripes down his quills, had fangs, and piercing grey eyes

"Nightshade" He said with shock

"I thought you died Globe" said nightshade walking to hug globe

"I thought you died to" Said globe hugging him back "What have you been doing all these years" globe asked happily

"After the village was destroyed I was found by gun and then they made me a soldier and trained me and I then gained a reputation and then was ordered to bring in the dark knight for questioning when he got away" he explained letting go

"They weren't going to question me" Globe said shocked

"What do you mean" asked nightshade confused

"They caught me once and they did experiments on me trying to make me some kind of energy source but I escaped and tried to hide myself" he explained shocking nightshade

"Don't tell them you found them or anyone who I am" asked globe desperately

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" said nightshade smiling

Then they thought everything was going to be fine. But how wrong they were

(At gun headquarters)

"Sir still now word of the recovery of the dark knight" said a commander to a man looking through a window

"We must find him send a bounty hunter if you have to" he said angrily

"Yes sir" said the soldier

"Send the xenon user after he's one of the best hunters and protects the planets core" he shouted

"Roger" said the soldier leaving

"You will not get away from us" said the man looking outside

**And that's it I hope you enjoyed please favorite and review but now I'm globe and I'll see ya next time**


	4. he truth told to another

**Hello guy's sorry for the long wait I had some family problems but I'm back and ready to continue I hope you enjoy but first reviews**

**SSTH: I have a twist coming for ss just you wait**

**Globe: you will like it**

**Sonnie54: I'm sure the reference came from how to train your dragon 2 my little sister watches it all the time I have the whole movie stuck in my head**

**But story time**

(In a temple)

There was a grey hedgehog with shadow like quills, light blue eyes, black glasses, a white shirt, a black long coat, blue and grey gloves, black jeans with a metal belt, black and grey shoes, and a blue scarf. Talking to a GUN agent

"So you want me to get this hedgehog and bring him to you guys" said the hedgehog looking at the middle of the temple

"Yes he is somewhere in the city near here" said agent catching the hedgehogs attention

"Well it has been a while to see my friends. I'll take my leave now" said the hedgehog leaving the temple

(In town at the house) **I'm just going to call it the house from now on ok**

"So this other hedgehog is new here" asked sonic curiously

"Yeah he is very nice though" said amy smiling

"Why is he here" asked another hedgehog in the room. He was a brown hedgehog with aqua eyes, had little chest fur and his quills in a Mohawk. His shoes were red and had black gloves

"I don't know but he seemed determined about something" answered amy a little confused when the door opened to have the GUN agent from before come in with a cloaked hedgehog

"Hey sorry for leaving in a rush earlier" said the agent taking a seat while the cloaked hedgehog stood

"Who's this" asked sonic when the other hedgehog in the room quivered

"You can show" said the agent letting the hedgehog take down his hood

"Globe what are you doing here" asked a startled amy

"My friend thought it would be alright" globe said turning to the agent removing his mask

"My name is nightshade by the way" said the agent as sonic introduced himself when globe turned to the other hedgehog in the room

"Who are you" he asked to see the hedgehog give him a grim look

"That's sonnie he's a pretty cool dude" answered sonic ignoring sonnie's grim look

"So amy told us you make inventions mind showing us one" asked sonnie standing up

"Sure I made this little electro pistol it will fire as fast as a cheetah and will electrocute its target with enough electricity to make them unconscious" he answered pulling the gun out

After a while of talking "Hey globe can I talk to you in private" he asked getting everyone's attention

"Ok why" he asked confused

"Just follow me" said sonnie walking off with globe behind him to another room

"What is it" globe asked nervously when sonnie closed the door behind them

"What do you have" asked sonnie seriously

"What do you mean" said globe pretending to not know anything

"I know you're keeping a secret what is it" said sonnie a little mad now

"I'm not" he said scared now

Sonnie was about to say something when he saw globes ring "What a strange ring you have" said sonnie

"I found it a few years ago" said globe

"How did you find it" asked sonnie

"I found it the day… the day my home was destroyed" said globe sadly catching sonnie's attention

"How was it destroyed" he asked guilty

"I was out in the forest to play. I found this ring. I went back home. Houses were burning. People were running. My friends taken. My parents k…killed" said globe crying at the memory looking up to see sonnie with water in his eyes to.

"Wh…what caused it" asked sonnie about to shed tears

"Not a what but a who. It was that fat bellied psycho minded eggman" said globe crying

"I know how that feels" said sonnie looking down on the ground. "It happened in my village. You can trust me and tell me what is it your hiding" he said shedding a few tears

"Ok it's this" he said moving his hand around and a black flame appeared and started to move with his hand shocking sonnie

"I have a power of darkness and with it. It made me the protector of the night" he said while trying to stop crying

"Or the Dark knight" said sonnie seeing that globe was the dark knight

"Please don't tell anyone especially gun they will kill me" said globe

"How" asked sonnie

"They will try to take my power as an energy source but they can't my power is part of my soul if it goes I go" said globe slowly

"I won't tell anyone" said sonnie patting globes back. "Now let's go and join the others"

(Looking out at the town)

"So I see the town hasn't changed now let's go get that hedgehog" said the grey hedgehog sliding down the hill

**And that's it this time I hope you all enjoyed I feel good about this chapter and also I'm going to be focusing on my shorter stories more often now but now I'm globe and I'll see ya next time**


	5. The bounty hunter

(A few hours later in town)

Globe was walking with Sonnie and Nightshade pretty late at night.

"Why are we walking this late at night?" Sonnie asked realizing that no one else is outside and the moon is in the middle of the sky.

"Globe as the fighter of the night tends to be out and about at night more than the day." Nightshade answered pretty quickly noticing Globe really focused as if thinking about something.

"So how long have you been like this Globe?" Sonnie asked breaking Globes concentration.

Globe looks down before responding without stopping "Ever since I was born really." gaining a small smile on his face. Then Globe jerked his head up losing the smile and gained another look of concentration looking around them.

"What's wrong with him" Sonnie questioned really confused.

"At night his senses also increase. What's wrong dude?" Nightshade told Sonnie before looking at Globe seeing a black fog surround his back.

"Somethings following us." Globe simply stated when the he reached at his back and the fog dispersed becoming a sword as black as night itself.

After he said that a small bullet flew right in front of Sonnie almost hitting him when Globe through a dark fireball in the direction the shot came from. After he does that a figure moved from a group of trees and ran ahead of them shooting from two pistols as he ran. After that Nightshade clenched his fist and disappeared into the shadows as Sonnie turned into a bird to try and took off to try and keep an eye on the figure.

Globe then charged in the direction the figure ran towards downtown. Sonnie managed to catch up with Globe pretty quickly but found him just standing still under a street light in the middle of the street.

"What are you doing?" Sonnie questioned as ge came back to ground and changed into his hedgehog self.

Globe then turned around and faced Sonnie when the light behind him was exploded and he held up his hand a a fire appeared in it "Duck!" He quickly shouted before firing. Sonnie barely able to avoid it sucked and saw the figure holding their gun behind him. The fire hit him making him drop his gun before it seemed to disappear in a flash of light. The figure only grunted and pulled out his other fun but before he could fire Nightshade appeared behind him and grabbed the gun from his hand and kicked him out into the street.

"Well played." The figure said before a flash of light engulfed him and blinded them all. When the light disappeared Sonnie looked and saw that he was gone and left nothing and saw Nightshade standing there without the gun. Sonnie then held his head and grunted in slight pain before hearing a moan and turned his head and saw Globe lying on he ground holding his arm with eyes closed.

"Globe are you alright?" Sonnie ran to Globe concerned for his friend before Nightshade came and kneeled by his friends.

"It was the light." Nightshade said helping Sonnie making Globe sit up "When he is in direct sunlight for to long or is exposed to a extremely bright flash of light like now he is wounded." Nightshade explained to Sonnie seeing a burn on Globe's left arm.

"And where did you go and come from?" Sonnie questioned turning his attention to Nightshade as he looked over Globes burns.

"Globe is the knight of the night and no knight can do work alone so I was bestowed the power to move in the shadows through another world" Nightshade answered when Globe opened his eyes.

"Globe do you know who that was" Nightshade asked the question this time.

"No, but that was a bounty hunter if I ever saw one" Globe responded standing up clebching his arm.

"What now?" Sonnie asked getting up with Nightshade.

"We wait"Globe said before they returned to the barracks.

(The next morning)

Globe, Sonnie, and Nightshade walked down to the main room of the barracks and saw everyone then a grey hedgehog who they have never seen before.

"Hey guys you're here good. This is Silver Sunshine a friend of ours." Sonic explained before s.s walked up to us.

"Nice to meet you." He said greeting is holding out his hand. Globe was hesitant but shook first then Nightshade and Sonnie shook it before he returned to the rest of the group.

"Who is he." Sonnie asked leaning on the wall next to them.

"I believe I've heard of him from some guys at g.u.n." Nightshade said crossing his arms looking straight at him.

"What would they be talking about him for?" Sonnie brought up confused before Globe gained a serious face.

"He is a bounty hunter" Globe said making Sonnie and Nightshade flinch "and we have to know if he's on our side or theirs.


End file.
